Harry Potter vs Zelda
Harry vs Zelda is a What If? Death Battle that was adopted by Zacisawesome101. Description Harry Potter vs. Zelda! These two are pretty pathetic in terms of physicality, but make up for that with their magic! But whose magic is stronger? Rules * Harry Potter will be out of school and no longer have Voldemort's powers. * Zelda will have the magical abilities she's commonly using, as she has so many different versions. Interlude Wiz: Some of the most popular fictional characters are wizards, for obvious reasons. Boomstick: 'Cause wizards and witches are awesome! Wiz: Like Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Boomstick: And Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, powers and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Harry Potter Wiz: Harry James Potter is a half-blood wizard, born to James and Lily Potter, he was destined for greatness. Boomstick: Greatness only confirmed when Mouldy Voldy, or Voldemort killed Harry's parents because, reasons. Wiz: When Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, his Killing Curse backfired and killed him instead. Boomstick: Because of this attack, Harry was gifted with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and some of the powers of Voldemort himself. Wiz: Harry can talk with snakes, can see into Voldemort's mind and he can feel and sense Voldemort's emotions. Boomstick: How in the hell-? Wiz: Harry actually contains a piece of Voldemort's soul, which meant that Voldemort couldn't finish him off for good with just one Killing Curse. Boomstick: But Harry couldn't be anywhere near as powerful as he is without his trusty wand. His wand is 11 inches long and was described as nice and supple by Ollivander, the person who sold Harry his wand in the first place. Wiz: Harry is skilled with Charms, receiving an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.Ls. He can create a magical barrier with Protego, ''the shield charm which defends him from minor to moderate attacks, although it can be broken with a powerful attack, and if timed correctly, the shield charm can reflect spells back at the sender. '''Boomstick: He uses the Disarming Charm to pull an opponent's weapon toward him, or it can simply knock them away, the Stunning Charm, ''Stupefy can knock out opponents and Confundo confuses the opponent.' Wiz: ''Accio summons inanimate objects toward him, such as his broomstick. Wingardium Leviosa levitates objects of any size, allowing Harry to throw them around, Aresto Momentum ''slows down Harry's fall. '''Boomstick: Harry is also exceptional with Transfiguration, changing something into something else, such as a desk to a pig. He can also conjure fire and water with ''Incendio ''and ''Auguamenti, respectively.' Wiz: But Harry can also use curses, ''Sectumsempra leaves deep gashes in opponents, Incendio mind controls opponents, Crucio tortures opponents, with the opponents actually wishing for death to escape from the pain. However, Harry's deadliest spell is the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. This spell causes a painless, instantaneous death. Boomstick: But Harry has a lot more than just spells. With the Firebolt broomstick, Harry can speed around in the air with ease, the Firebolt can travel up to 150 miles per hour in just ten seconds and has an Unbreakable Braking Charm, allowing him to easily stop in place. Wiz: If Harry is incredibly loyal to Albus Dumbledore, his phoenix can bring him the Sorting Hat, which contains the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword is goblin-made and indestructible and absorbs all that strengthens it, and after a fight with a basilisk, the sword became impregnated with venom, which leaves a wound which can only be healed with phoenix tears. Boomstick: Harry can also teleport long distances with Apparation, but he has to have his wand with him to perform it. Wiz: That's actually not true, Apparation does not require a wand, although it is easier to perform with a wand. Boomstick: Harry also owns the Cloak of Invisibility, and when concealed in it, he cannot be detected unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out or something. The terrible things I would do with that item...yeah. Wiz: Uh, Boomstick? Boomstick? Um...Moving on. Harry is also adept in Occlumency, which allows him to resist mind control and attacks on the mind. However, Harry sometimes uses a fond memory to resist it. Boomstick: *Clears throat* Sorry, I drifted off. Where was I...Oh, Harry is not all perfect, he needs glasses to see well, and if his wand is destroyed, he gains a serious handicap. Wiz: But if Voldemort strikes, Harry will be there. (Harry: Expelliarmus! Voldemort: Avada Kedavra!)' '' '' ' ' ' ' ' Zelda Wiz: Born into a royal family, Princess Zelda of Hyrule rules the land and governs the kingdom. Boomstick: Even though Hyrule HAS A KING! I think there's rules about this, right? Wiz: Yes, and I'm surprised they never put their foot down on this, Zelda really shouldn't have all the power she does. Boomstick: Even though she is more than a capable fighter and leader, she somehow ALWAYS loses her kingdom to the forces of evil. Wiz: Zelda is skilled in a variety of weapons and powers like swords and daggers, which she carries around even though she rarely uses them and is not very skilled with them. Boomstick: But Zelda also owns a bow and is incredibly skilled with it, the bow is her weapon of choice in most battles and if she uses the Light Arrow, she can easily kill evil and darkness with one shot. Wiz: Zelda is also very skilled with magic, Zelda can teleport with Pharaoh's Wind and if she needs to move something out of the way, she has very minor telekinesis. Boomstick: Zelda also has one-sided telepathy, meaning that she can talk to people in her head, but they can't talk back, which is kind of useless, but if I had that ability, Wiz would start to think he's crazy. Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: Hang on. ''' Wiz: Who's saying that? No, I don't like beer. '''Boomstick: Aw...Anyway, Zelda can also manipulate fire using Din's Fire, which is kind of obvious, and she can block projectiles with Nayru's Love. Wiz: Zelda also has the Triforce of Wisdom, which increases Zelda's magical prowess, and with it, she can dispel evil. With the Triforce of Wisdom, she was able to create disguises that fooled even Ganondorf. Boomstick: But if Sheik and Zelda are one and the same, and evidence suggests they are -I'm looking at you, Smash Bros.!- all the moves that Sheik owns can obviously be used by Zelda. This includes throwing those stupid tiny needles and a chain to get the job done, which she can also attach a grenade to, which seems really dangerous, but I'm not one to judge. Wiz: And Zelda is a master manipulator, always able to get other people to do her dirty work and she's always able to convince a young adventurer to come save her time and time again. Boomstick: But Zelda is not combat-orientated, preferring her weapons and magic to do the job, not her physique, but with her rule, Hyrule is in good hands. (Zelda: Stow your fear! It's now or never!)' ' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle In Hogwarts, Harry Potter sees into Voldemort's mind while he's asleep, Harry's friends watch him fidget around and break into a cold sweat. (Meanwhile, in Hyrule) Link walks up to a chest and opens it to find a locket with a snake on it, deciding to take it to Princess Zelda, he runs off. When he arrives, he shows it to Zelda, who senses a dangerous soul in it. Zelda: Destroy it. Link pulls out his Master Sword and slices downward, destroying the locket. Link is knocked back by the force of the Horcrux being destroyed. Link and Zelda hear a swish of a cloak and see a man in a black robe with their hood up, concealing their face. Zelda: Who are you? You have no business here. However, the stranger only let's out a small chuckle. Link draws his sword and his shield, prepared to fight. ???: You wish to fight me? Very well. First, answer this, who destroyed my Horcrux? The stranger sees the broken Horcrux on the ground in front of the man wearing green, so he advances on him. ???: I will not ask twice. How did you destroy it? '' ''Zelda: On what grounds-'' ''???: SILENCE! The stranger pulls out a stick and points it at Zelda, she tries to speak, but no sound comes out, she was magically silenced. The stranger advances on Link, but Link is unwilling to speak, ready to slice the stranger into pieces if they try to pull anything sneaky. ???: Your will is strong, sadly, strength will not help you now. With a flick of the strangers' wrist and a flash of green light, Link falls to the ground, his eyes open and glossy, he's dead. ???: Hmph. The stranger turns around and swishes his robe, and he's gone. Zelda looks over at Link, dead before he hit the ground. A few seconds later, another character appears, also wearing a robe, Harry Potter. Harry removes the silence charm, which Zelda immediately takes advantage of. Zelda: Y-You're back! Have you come to finish me off, too? Harry Potter: What? No. What're you talking about? Zelda: Stay away from me! Zelda shoots two Light Arrows at Harry, which he apparates away from, Zelda shoots three Din's Fire at Harry, which he parries with Incendio. This is going to be one hell of a fight! Death Battle Zelda rapidly fires Din's Fire at Harry, who creates a shield to block them with Protego. Harry fires many different non-verbal spells at Zelda, who shields herself from them with Nayru's Love. Harry Potter: Avada Kedavra! Zelda uses Pharaoh's Wind to teleport away behind Harry before firing more Din's Fire at Harry. He turns around and parries them all with the water-making spell. Zelda pulls out a chain and whips it in Harry's direction. Harry: Wingardium Leviosa! The chain stops in the air and Harry thrusts it back at Zelda, the chain smacks her in the stomach, stunning her. Harry: Stupefy! Zelda recovers and uses Nayru's Love to reflect it back at Harry, who casts Protego to reflect it back at her. Zelda's shield parries it back to Harry before he parries it with another spell. Zelda pulls out her chain again, but this time the chain has a grenade attached to it. Harry: Accio Firebolt! As the grenade explodes, the Firebolt carries Harry away from the explosion. Zelda fires needles at Harry, but the Firebolt is too fast and she misses every shot. Harry fires spells at Zelda from every angle, but she uses Nayru's Love to block the spells. Realising she's surrounded, she teleports away and uses what little telekinetic abilities to force Harry off the Firebolt. Harry: Aresto Momentum! Harry's fall is slowed, which gives Zelda an opening. She throws needles at Harry, which enters his chest. As he hits the ground, he uses the healing charm to heal the wounds. Zelda once again uses the grenade-chain, but Harry uses the levitation charm to throw it back at her, Zelda runs off but she's caught in the explosion, but it doesn't kill her, although it does throw her backwards. Harry apparates in front of her. Harry: Crucio! Zelda finds herself in extreme pain and writhes around, screaming. Harry closes his eyes to avoid looking at the pain he's inflicting, but Zelda takes the opportunity and uses all the willpower she can muster to resist the pain and throw a needle at Harry, stunning him. Zelda stands up, slaps him twice and kicks him away. Harry pulls the needle up and uses the healing charm to heal the damage. Harry apparates away from her and throws on the Invisibility Cloak. Zelda looks around and tries to spot her opponent, but nothing. Zelda teleports around the ruin, looking for Harry, bit she still sees nothing and no-one. Suddenly, a voice rings out from nowhere. Harry: Stupefy! Zelda teleports away from the red light, but she still can't see Harry, so she pulls out her bow. Harry's voice rings out from nowhere again. Harry: Sectumsempra! Zelda uses Nayru's Love to protect herself from the spell and shoots an arrow where the yet of light came from, and a magical shield blocks the arrow. Harry pulls off his Invisibility Cloak, realising he gave away his position. Zelda charges an Arrow of Light and fires it at Harry, who uses the Shield Charm to block the arrow. The two cancel each other out and a massive discharge of energy knocks Harry and Zelda away and into a wall. Zelda is the first to recover, coughing up blood, she looks to her side and sees that her bow was crushed in rubble that fell from the energy discharge, so she pulls out her sword. Harry also coughs up blood as he stands up. Zelda teleports over to Harry and swings downward with the sword, which Harry blocks with a shield. Harry apparates away from Zelda and tries to disarm her with the Disarming Charm, but Zelda blocks it with Nayru's Love. Zelda teleports over to Harry to attack him with the sword, but a bird's screech distracts the two. Harry: Fawkes! Fawkes the phoenix drops the Sorting Hat on the ground, Harry spots the Sword of Gryffindor appear inside the hat. Zelda looks over at Fawkes and fires Din's Fire on it, reducing Fawkes into ash. Using the distraction, Harry teleports away to the Sorting Hat and draws the Sword of Gryffindor out from the hat, Harry and Zelda both charge at each other and swing their swords, which clash together. Harry repeatedly swings the sword at Zelda, who blocks it with her own sword. The Basilisk Venom inside the sword allows the Sword of Gryffindor to slowly break the sword. Zelda pulls out her chain and just as Harry breaks her sword, Zelda flings the chain at Harry's arm, knocking the sword out of Harry's hand. Harry apparates away from Zelda and shoots a barrage of spells at Zelda, who blocks it. Zelda shoots Din's Fire at Harry as Harry yells... Harry: CONFUNDO! The two spells brush past each other, Harry's spell hits Zelda in the chest while Harry is hit with Din's Fire. Harry's robes catch fire but Harry easily puts it out with the Water-Making Spell. Zelda becomes disorientated and confused. Harry takes his chance. Harry: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! The Sword of Gryffindor flies up in the air, Harry points his wand at Zelda and the Sword of Gryffindor flies forward. Zelda shakes her head and recovers in time to scream. The Sword of Gryffindor impales Zelda's stomach, which is accompanied by a spurt of blood. Zelda falls onto her knees and looks at Harry, who shouts one final incantation. Harry: AVADA KEDAVRA! A flash of green light erupts from Harry's wand and flies straight towards Zelda. She accepts her fate as the green light hits Zelda in the chest. Her face is drained of all colour as she falls on her stomach, no longer breathing or blinking, dead. K.O! Harry lies Zelda's corpse outside on the grass. Harry: I wasn't lying, you know? Harry apparates away. Results Boomstick: Now THAT'S a way to end our first season, right Wiz? Wiz: Yeah! Such as brutal finish! While Harry and Zelda's physique where nothing to look twice out, with Zelda having a slight advantage, she really couldn't compete with Harry's magical ability. Boomstick: Harry could counter anything Zelda threw at him, he could extinguish Din's Fire with the Aguamenti charm, he counters Nayru's Love with Protego and he could counter Pharaoh's Wind with his own apparition. Wiz: Harry has complete control over the fight with the Firebolt, giving him the ground AND air advantage. It wasn't a question of 'if?' it was the question of 'when?' If this fight had Zelda's WHOLE arsenal and Harry just had all he had here, Zelda could've won, but if we give them BOTH every single spell they have, the result wouldn't change, since Harry's spells are so drastically different. Boomstick: Harry was just way too powerful and he could end the fight way more ways than one. He could use the Sectumsempra Curse and let her bleed out, he could mind control her into exploding herself with her grenades, he could throw the grenades back at her with Wingardium Leviosa, or he could crush her with debris using the same charm. Wiz: And his wide variety of spells had a layer of unpredictability Zelda just couldn't keep up with. Oh, and remember the Sword of Gryffindor? It's actually goblin-made, which means it's invulnerable, and it absorbs the power of anything that strengthens it, which was what allowed Harry and his friends to destroy the Horcruxes with it. Boomstick: So if Zelda tried to melt it, the sword would simply absorb the fire. Wiz: No matter which situation the battle was in, Zelda just didn't have the arsenal to take Harry down for good. Boomstick: Zelda ''tri''ed as hard as she could, but Harry had a 'force' that Zelda just couldn't match. Wiz: The winner is Harry Potter. ' 'Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Legend of Zelda vs Harry Potter themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles